The Kid
by mccatherine
Summary: What if Rusty had a family? What if she was an accident? What if she was in on a heist?-First fanfic ever. Might write more if I get enough readers. I don't own any characters, but Avery.
1. Chapter 1

"State you name for the record."

"Avery Ryan"

"The purpose of this hearing is to determine, if you are released, are you likely to break the law again. While this is your first conviction, you have been implicated-though never charged- in over a dozen other frauds and schemes. What can you tell us about this?"

"As you say I was never charged."

"This is serious. We are trying to find out was there a reason for committing this crime or was there a reason you simply just got caught this time?"

"Why would I? I have no reason to."

"If realized, is it likely you will fall back into a similar pattern?"

"You already caught me once. I don't think I'll do it again just for kicks."

"Hey kiddo" My Uncle Danny greeted me as I came out of the prison gates.

"Hey Danny" I said almost skipping along glad to be out and be a citizen again. I must say prison is not a proper place for a sixteen year old.

"How was prison?" He asks as casually as if asking how school was.

"Plenty of alone time to think so that was good, but the food was horrible. "

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course silly." I said just as we approached his car. He opened the door and I slid across the bench of the pick up truck to the passenger side. "Wait I was inside seven months and you couldn't get the door fixed?"

"I did then Basher broke it again. I can't seem to keep the truck fixed."

"Danny, where are we meeting?" I asked with curiosity wondering when I would see my 'uncles.' Danny, Linus, Basher, Turk, Reuben, Tess, Saul, Frank, Virgil, Yen, and Livingston are all my unofficial family.

"We are meeting your father and the others in New York." He said as he turned on the highway to make the drive from Boston to Philly. Oh right, my father is Rusty Ryan if you didn't figure that out already. "Except Linus we are picking him up on the way." Linus is my legal guardian as well as part of our crew. That what happens when your father or mother don't show up to court when they ask you who your guardian is. You leave the court stuck with a decision of guardianship between the wife of an ex-con and Linus Campbell, a 'stand-upish' guy. It wasn't a very hard choice.


	2. Chapter 2

We pulled into a mansion. I had dozed off a little on the ride, but I have never been a huge fan of sleeping in cars. Now Linus on the other hand is. We pick Linus up and hour outside of Boston and he slept the rest of the way. So it was Danny, me, then Linus on the bench seat of the pick up. I hate being squished, but out of all three of us I'm the smallest. Grabbing a bag that contained clothes Linus had bought me, I walked toward the lit up house. "It's the long lost girl!" said Turk as I entered.

"Yes, yes I have returned." Shooting a look at Saul as he attempted to get up. "Don't get up it's not like this won't ever happen again."

"How was the clink?" asked Basher.

"Well," I said suddenly noticing Tess coming into the room, "they have better food then Tess's cooking."

"Wow, little girl." She said with a smile. "You still have that mouth of yours." Then, she hugged me and squeezed me tight. I'm like the daughter Tess never had.

"Where's your father?" Reuben asked lighting his cigar.

"Those things will kill you." I said glaring at him. "You probably have a better idea where Rusty is than I do."

"Wait, you mean to tell me Miss Avery Ryan that your father did not pick you up from prison." Said Reuben almost amazed.

"Nope, Danny picked me up and on the way we grabbed Linus." I said taking a seat on the couch Virgil had just given up to go grab a beer.

"Oh child I am in charge of!" called Linus from the table probably wanting me to eat.

"Wait, what?" Reuben asked.

"Linus is my legal guardian because Rusty didn't come to my trial and I needed one." I then turn to glare at Livingston, who was doing something clever with a computer. "One of the worst ones in the word by the way, Livingston."

You could barely hear the mumbled sorry that came from his mouth.


End file.
